Juste Un Au Revoir
by dacbc77
Summary: Michael, Lincoln et les autres parviennent à s'échapper lors de la première tentative d'évasion.   saison 1


_**Juste Un Au Revoir**_

Michael regarda la grille au dessus de lui, après que Charles les est rejoint dans la salle de maintenance. Lincoln se trouvait dans l'infirmerie, il retira la grille pour laisser passer Michael. Ils se regardèrent.

M- On y est.

Sucre, T-Bag, Westmorland, puis C-note pénétrèrent enfin dans l'infirmerie.

Sara était dans son bureau. Elle entendit du bruit dans la pièce où était Lincoln.

Michael commençait a préparé les draps pour enlever la fenêtre, lorsque son frère se pencha vers lui.

L- Michael, la doc, elle est encore là!

Michael se retourna vers la porte et vit Sara au bout du couloir. Au même moment, T-Bag l'aperçut. Il se rua vers la porte, suivit de Michael, tandis que Sara courut vers son bureau et s'enferma à clé. T-Bag frappa contre la vitre.

T- Hey doc, ça vous dirait pas de sortir.

Sara s'empara du téléphone lorsque Michael arriva.

T- Lâche le téléphone doc, sinon je vais devoir te tuer

Dit-il en sortant une lame de sa botte.

M- Laisse-là T-Bag!

T- Gueule d'ange elle va prévenir les gardiens et on pourra plus se tirer.

M- Tire-toi!

Dit Michael en regardant Bagwell droit dans les yeux, avec colère. Celui-ci retourna vers la salle où était les autres.

T- D'accord, mais pas avant ça.

Il arracha les fils téléphoniques. Sara posa le téléphone, puis regarda Michael. Elle était terrorisée.

M- Sara..

Sa- Non, Michael ne me parlé pas vous... vous

Elle baissa la tête.

M- Sara je ne vous ferais aucun mal.

Sa - J'ai du mal à vous croire, après vous avoir vu dans l'infirmerie avec tous les autres. Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

M- Je vais sortir mon frère d'ici Sara, car il est innocent, et vous le savez.

Ils se regardèrent.

Sa- Michael si vous faites çà, il ne le sera plus.

M- Mais il sera en vie, alors que s'il reste, demain il sera mort.

Sa- Mich...

Un gardien arriva derrière Michael et le braqua avec son arme.

G- Ne bouge pas.

Lincoln surgit alors et assomma le gardien. Un coup de feu parti. Le gardien tomba sur le sol, et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Sara recula rapidement vers le fond de la pièce, tandis que Sucre et C-Note accoururent.

L- On va l'attacher dans l'autre pièce.

Dit-il en regardant le gardien. Les trois détenus s'emparèrent de celui-ci, laissant Michael et Sara seuls. Il entra dans le bureau, sous le regard stupéfait de Sara.

M- Sara, je... je ne veut pas vous mêlez à cela.

Sa- C'est raté.

M- Nous allons sortir de la prison par la fenêtre.

Sa- Alors c'est pour çà que vous veniez à l'infirmerie?

M- Oui, au début je devais venir pour pouvoir préparer l'évasion. Mais après je voulais venir pour être avec vous.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et attrapa sa main. Elle fixa leurs mains, pendant qu'il la caressait.

M- Avec toi.

Ils entendirent un grand bruit dans la salle d'à côté et ils séparèrent leurs mains.

L- Michael vient, on va sortir, on a enlevé la fenêtre.

Il les regarda.

M- J'arrive, commencer à sortir.

Son frère retourna dans l'autre pièce. Il regarda Sara dans les yeux.

M- Ne nous dénoncez pas.

Sa- Si je reste ici, je serais complice.

M- C'est pour çà, que je dois vous attacher avec le garde.

Sa- Oui, bien sur.

M- Je suis désolé de vous avoir entraîné là-dedans.

Ils se regardèrent.

M- Il faut que j'y aille maintenant.

Sa- Oui.

Il attrapa sa main, puis voulu l'entraîner dans la salle où était le gardien, mais au lieu de ça, il se retourna vers Sara. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, puis s'approcha d'elle. Michael prit alors ses lèvres, avec douceur. Il enfonça lentement sa langue, puis elle caressa la sienne. Il s'éloigna doucement puis passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sara. Elle appuya son front contre celui de Michael.

M- Je doit y aller.

Ils rejoignirent enfin l'autre salle, dans laquelle il ne restait que Westmorland et Sucre, ainsi que le gardien, encore dans les pommes. Michael attacha Sara avec les menottes, en prenant soin de ne pas trop serrer. Charles venait de sortir.

Su- Faut y aller mon pote.

M- Je te suis.

Sucre disparut de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Michael s'approcha de Sara.

M- Au revoir.

Il caressa son visage et elle attrapa sa main.

Sa- Bonne chance.

Michael se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ils se regardèrent une dernière fois, avant qu'il ne rejoigne les autres évadés dehors. Tous les six coururent dans les bois. Michael était heureux d'avoir enfin sauvé Lincoln, mais il était triste de quitter Sara, car il ne savait pas s'il la reverrait un jour.

Sara resta assise, jusqu'à se que l'alerte soit donné, 10 minutes après le départ de Michael. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'il avait pu s'éloigner le plus possible, et qu'il ne se ferait pas tuer, elle gardait même espoir de le revoir un jour, malgré le fait qu'il l'est trahi.


End file.
